little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sucy Manbavaran
|Voice Eng = }} is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She is a young witch from Southeast Asia."Little Witch Academia" Celebrates Halloween With TV Anime Character Design Preview, Candy Give-away And Holiday Art Appearance Sucy is a tall, thin girl who bears an image of a stereotypical witch. She has pale grayish-mauve skin, puce hair and red eyes with white pupils. She comes off as laid-back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that make her look indifferent or lethargic half of the time. Her left eye is covered by a large fringe of hair. Because of Sucy's pastel mauve tone, seeming lack of arms (her arms are only visible when she moves them), and a uniform which is longer than usual, that is reaching to the ground, she gives off an eerie aura and a ghostly appearance. For pajamas, Sucy wears a white cap and a white long-sleeved collared shirt that reaches past her feet. She is sometimes depicted without arms in this outfit, making her look even more ghostly. The early promotion poster of the original film gives Sucy grayish-green hair instead of puce. Personality When introduced in short films, Sucy is portrayed as an aloof, calm, sarcastic and somewhat sadistic person. She also surprisingly remained indifferent in various situations and things that drive the other girls crazy. In Sleeping Sucy and as shown in separate occasions, it has been suggested that even with her own kind, Sucy was considered an eccentric freak: She had a clear preference on something which scares or at least disturbed other girls such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Akko, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing but not for her victims. Hannah and Barbara call her "Creepy Sucy" when picking on Akko. However, contrary to their belief, Sucy is neither a complete freak nor a heartless anti-social girl, as she does care a lot for her friends in spite of having no qualms about using them as test subjects in her potion experiments whether or not they give consent to it and had another hobby that not related with poisons, mushrooms, and potions such as yoga and meditation. Also, the only emotional connection she had was with Akko which explains why the memory of their first meeting was considered the best one she ever has. Plot Background Little Witch Academia Sucy is Akko's friend and uses her as a test subject for her various potions. She mocks Akko for liking Shiny Chariot, labeling the performer a fraud. Later, she joins Akko's group into the school's dungeons and kills a minotaur with a deadly potion. She later fights against the released ancient dragon alongside Akko and Lotte. The Enchanted Parade Sucy and Akko create a giant mushroom monster with their combined potion ingredients, which causes them to be punished with preparing the school's annual parade. After Akko and Lotte rip a treasured music sheet belonging to Lotte's ancestors, Sucy attempts to make Akko realize how much she hurt Lotte. She is seen keeping Lotte company and later saves Akko from falling mid-air, quickly mending their friendship. Casting Shiny Ballista, all three pacify the Titan and celebrate together. TV Series What You Will When the students are taking lotteries, Akko picked one where she and her team were to be eaten by Vajarois. While Akko and Lotte were horrified to be eaten and be humiliated, Sucy takes actual pleasure in getting eaten. While Akko complains about how this role would affect her chances in getting the title of Moonlit Witch, Sucy and the others countered to Akko that Diana was going to win anyway and Akko's lack of skills was whats stopping her from getting the title. Angered, Akko left leaving the others to continue their parts. Samhain Magic Akko and her roommates read up on Vajarois' backstory. Akko intends to cheer up the ghost by making her laugh and wants the support from her friends but Sucy and Lotte refused since they saw no point in helping the ghost and that it has been a tradition for a very long time. While they sleep, Akko claims she'll find a way make them see her vision. The next day, Sucy and Lotte eavesdropped on the conversation between Akko and Diana's roommates, who were pranked when Akko was in the guise of Diana. Akko was angered that Hannah and Barbara insulted her friends while outside, Lotte lowered her head in shame while Sucy cracked her neck in quiet fury after hearing the conversation. Back at their room, Lotte wonders why Akko kept on doing what she does with Sucy pointing out how much of a stubborn fool she is. Although, Lotte admires that part of her. Only when they saw the full plans of Akko that they started to join in much to Akko's happiness. While Akko continues to practice her transformation spell, the two waited for their friend to arrive. Diana arrived and saw Akko no where in sight, believed she abandoned them with Hannah and Barbara insulting the young Witch further which proves to be a total mistake as Lotte finally stands up for Akko. Lotte angrily shut them down while defending Akko that she has been working hard for the past weeks leaving Diana, her group and Sucy in shock about Lotte's change of character. After Diana finished her show, Lotte at least complimented Diana but Sucy just mentioned Diana's 'lineage' as the answer. To their relief, Akko arrived and they both head out for the sacrifice. When the sacrifice starts, everything went insane. While Akko used her transformations to avoid Vajarois, Lotte and Sucy act as support with Sucy creating a forest of mushrooms to confuse the ghost and together with Lotte turned Vajarois' hair silly. The audience and the alumna were having a great time but Vajarois remains distraught leading to the latter to attacked the trio. Before about to be eaten, Ursula informs them of the Seed of Sorrow, which is the main reason why the ghost was in pain for centuries. Entering, they found the seed. Akko activates the Shiny Rod into its third form. Grappling the seed, the three pulled it out and ending Vajarois' misery once and for all. After Vajarois thanks them for their kind acts, the audience roared in cheers at the amazing feat they just did. Relationships Atsuko Kagari Akko is one of Sucy's best friends. Sucy uses Akko as the main test subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has the habit of mocking Akko's poor magic skills, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had a rocky start (in Akko's perspective), as Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag turned to life and peck her left eye and then scared the daylight out of her by using ropes that transmuted into snakes. Ironically, when Akko entered Sucy's mind in Sleeping Sucy, it's revealed that Sucy considered her first meeting with Akko is revealed to be the one that she thinks is the best one. On the same episode, it's revealed that she thought Akko being a funny person (in her perspective, Akko depicted with a cartoonish look). Akko and Sucy's friendship is tested in Enchanted Parade after Sucy tries to make Akko realize the depths of which she hurt Lotte. Akko loses her temper and declares she and Sucy are no longer friends, but feels guilty afterwards. Sucy later saves Akko from falling and quickly mends their friendship, joking that she never takes Akko seriously anyway. Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Sucy's roommates. They are pretty good friends and hang out together. Sucy, also with Lotte, gets dragged into Akko's wild adventures, though Sucy does not mind since she finds it fun. Sucy expresses her deep concern for Lotte's well-being in Enchanted Parade, chiding Akko for hurting Lotte's feelings. She encourages Lotte to not keep everything bottled up inside and tell Akko how she really feels. In the TV series episode 8, Sucy showed interest in Lotte's favourite novel but kept those thoughts shut. Amanda O'Neill Sucy and Amanda are shown to be friends since they eat lunch together. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Sucy and Constanze get along since they don't mind eating with each other at lunch. In the last episode of the TV series, they were playing a video game together while Akko tried to fly her broom. Jasminka Antonenko Sucy and Jasminka are friends since they don't mind eating lunch together in cafeteria. Diana Cavendish Though not much is known about their relationship, Sucy may have found Diana to be a less likable character as in movies that played her memories in her perspective, Diana depicted to be having unnaturally long limbs and sharp, long nose, something which Akko found hilarious. Hannah and Barbara Sucy hasn't shown much how she felt about them until Samhain Magic. After hearing the two insulting her and her friends, Sucy cracks her neck several times showing her absolute hatred towards them. Ursula Sucy admires Ursula as a teacher and Akko's mentor. She doesn't know that Shiny Chariot, which Akko idolizes, is the same person as Ursula. In the first OVA, Sucy however, considers Shiny Chariot a complete fraud and mocks Akko for liking her. Abilities and Equipment She has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled creating (deadly) potions. She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. For a young witch, she has the vast knowledge of potions, poisons as well as their effects, being able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kills its victims, but also reduced their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass, also potions capable of creating big explosions, fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. Aside from the potions, she had average skills in magic and broom flying, being able to correctly perform the Metamorphosis Magic, Object Control Magic and Fusion Magic. Also, like everyone in the Manbavaran family, she developed immunity to poison. Voice actors |en= |it= |pt_br= |es_la=Catalina Muñoz |fr_eu= |de=Flavia Vinzens»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt|pl = Dorota Furtak-Masica}} Trivia * Her first name, "Sucy" can mean "holy" in Malay and Indonesian and may also be derived from "Susi" in Filipino, which means "key". * Her second name, "Manbavaran", is apparently derived from " " in , which means "Sorcerer/Sorceress". * Sucy's broom in the first episode is a walis tambo, a soft broom commonly used in households in the Philippines. Gallery Official art Sucy sheet.png|Sucy's character design from the official website. Sucy sheet.jpg Sucy SD art.png|Sucy's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Sucy's_nasty_obsession_with_potion_and_poisons.jpg|Sucy's obsession with mushrooms Sucy.png|Sucy in her pajamas maxresdefault.jpg|Sucy's morbid face IMG_0195.PNG|Sucy's most cherished memory c86cIQp.jpg|Fish Sucy Sucy in costume.png|In her party dress Animated gifs Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Poti.gif|Killing a Minotaur with a potion. sucybroomdance.gif|Dancing. Sucy Manbavaran.gif Pupp.gif|Animating Akko's toy AAEpGrN.gif|Testing her petrifying poison. References Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Female